


Green (or Red) Eyed Monster

by Bobsled_Hostage



Series: Rose <3 Kanaya <> Karkat <3< Rose Nonsense [6]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Cuckquean, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Moirails With Pails, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobsled_Hostage/pseuds/Bobsled_Hostage
Summary: Karkat and Kanaya were fucking.Rose shouldn’t have been surprised.  It shouldn’t have frustrated her, and it shouldn’t have humiliated her, and it shouldn’t have made her angry.  And those things definitely should have turned her on.But they did.





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat and Kanaya were fucking.

Rose shouldn’t have been surprised.

No, moirails were not supposed to fuck. But Rose didn’t have to be a psychoanalyst to realize that _supposed to_ didn’t hold a lot of water (or slurry) when you were stuck on a meteor, going through your species’ equivalent of puberty, with a very limited pool of potential partners. And if you happened to regularly fuck one of those people at the same time as your beloved palemate, you might end up confused as to which of the smells, sights, sounds, and in Kanaya’s case, tastes associated with the experience were supposed to be the ones arrousing you. That was Rose’s working hypothesis, anyway.

And if Rose didn’t have to be a psychoanalyst to figure out that it might happen, she didn’t have to be a Seer of Light to actually see it happen. But Rose was a Seer of Light, and she did see it happen. Over and over again. In both reality and the infinite fractal possibilities of the future.

_Kanaya holding her skirt up while Karkat furtively sucks her off, racing to finish before someone rounds the corner and finds him with a mouthful of bulge._

_Karkat and Kanaya tribbing on the couch. Bracing themselves against the armrests and penetrating each other simultaneously. Trying to get the stains out, giving up and alchemizing a new one in its place (which will make the fourth time this particular piece of furniture has been replaced)_

_Karkat on his back in a pile of soft fabric, legs wrapped around Kanaya, who slowly works her bulge into his ass, one soft ridge at a time. Something you grudgingly allowed her on special occasions, but she clearly wants more of than you’ll give. He grunts something and she sinks her teeth into his shoulder._

_I knew Kanaya was a troll. I knew what I was getting into_

_I can get either of them to fuck me at the drop of a hat, if I ask in the right way_

**_What the fuck does he have that I don’t?_ ** _(Besides blood from the same species as her. And genitals designed by millions of years evolution to fit exactly with hers)_

It shouldn’t have frustrated her, and it shouldn’t have humiliated her, and it shouldn’t have made her angry.

And those things _definitely_ should have turned her on.

But they did.

And when she looked at those future combinations, she found a lot where Karkat figured out that it pissed her off and turned her on. He figured it out and exploited it ruthlessly like a good spade should, driving her absolutely wild.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanaya, on her back, naked, glowing. Karkat, kneeling next to her on a mattress with plenty of bounce to it. They look at Rose. At each other. Back to Rose. A familiar sight,

Rose Dear Are You Sure You Do Not Want To Join Us

YES, SHE’S SURE, THAT’S THE POINT - SHE HAS THIS DEVIANT FANTASY WHERE WE FUCK EACH OTHER’S SPONGES OUT AND AGGRESSIVELY MOCK HER WHILE SHE RESISTS THE URGE TO FONDLE HERSELF

Yes I Understand The Concept But I Would Be Remiss If I Did Not At Least Extend The Invitation

NO, IT DOESN’T WORK IF YOU TALK HER OUT OF IT TWENTY SECONDS IN. THE WHOLE POINT IS WE’RE NOT INTO HER - I’M DOING IT BETTER THAN SHE EVER COULD AND YOU FORGET SHE EVEN EXISTS, EXCEPT TO TELL HER THAT

Well It All Seems Rather Contrived But I Will Defer To Your Expertise Since- Oh

Karkat is on top of her. His body is compact, dense. He looks ridiculous until he gets his bulge in. Doesn’t waste any time after that, either. Makes that chirping, purring sound he does when they pile together. A sound Rose can’t make, and wildly inappropriate for the situation. And it drives Kanaya wild. Which drives him wild. Which makes Rose touch her face and push her hair back and squirm in her seat. Her spade and heart are too busy genuinely enjoying sex to performatively enjoy sex, until Kanaya remembers she’s supposed to be offering color commentary.

Karkat Her long legs are bent back over Karkat’s shoulders Karkat Youre So- He grabs her below her spheres, hands on her ribs and grub scars. You’re So Big And \- Kanaya can’t even get out the rest of her slapped-together porno dialogue because Karkat is fucking her so well. Rose knows, can see in her mind’s eye, that his bulge is pushing against places in her girlfriend she struggles to reach with her hand, has to strain her delicate wrist and twist to fondle, making Kanaya uncomfortable. Or strap on a blunt plastic replica that gets the job done but just _isn’t the same_ , no matter how much the Sylph of Space insists she can’t get enough. Rose can take it, but she can’t dish it out.

Rose has a hand between her tights and her underwear. It won’t work if she just gives in and enjoys it. There has to be that element of shame, of hesitation.

Karkat gets the idea.

LALONDE EVER FUCKED YOU LIKE THIS BEFORE?

Well It Depends On What You Mean By-  He sticks his thumb in her mouth, slicing the pad open on her fang. Oh! Kanaya gets the idea. No Fhe Hafnt, Fhe- Kanaya sucks greedily on Karkat’s thumb, taking it into her mouth much like she takes his bulge. Rose rubs herself and bites her lip.

_Tell him to give you a taste, if he’s that good_

_Pry him off and show her who’s boss_

_Stuff yourself between them and get the best of both worlds_

Rose slides a finger over her sticky lips. Karkat and Kanaya squelch wetly together. His blood is smeared all over her lips and they’re both leaking pre-slurry all over each other. Kanaya’s bulge is out and leaking everywhere. She’s glowing the way she does when she’s all ready, Karkat is grunting instead of swearing dirty talk at Rose, indicating the same.

 _Of course they’re going to cum at the same time. They’re moirails, they were_ **_made_ ** _for each other._

 _Where the_ **_fuck_ ** _does that leave you?_

Karkat shoots a half bucket of slurry into his moirail, squeezing and making a long, satisfied rattle. Kanaya yowls and oozes a half bucket of slurry over her belly, smearing it all over him in the process. Rose permits herself one finger, down to the second knuckle. Her boyfriend just thoroughly fucked her girlfriend to satisfaction, while she sat there and stewed in her own impotence. Karkat rolls off his moirail, buzzing loudly to match her dainty purr. Rose adds a second finger, unabashedly diddling herself. She tilts her head back and exhales through her teeth. It's so fucking pathetic, this inexplicable burning need that came out of nowhere, to be relegated to the sidelines while her partners continued-

HEY, LALONDE

Karkat leers at her, doing his best impression of smug insouciance.

I THINK I FOUND A WAY WE CAN USE YOU AFTER ALL

He puts a hand on Kanaya’s knee. Pulls her legs open. Her nook is a welter of ruby red troll jizz.

LOOKS LIKE WE MISSED THE BUCKET

Mmm. Kanaya rests her hand over his. Smiles lazily at Rose.

Rose knows that by the time she’s done eating Karkat’s ruby red spunk out of Kanaya’s pussy, Kanaya will be ready to roll on top of Karkat and stuff her bulge in him. Kanaya will demonstrate all the ways that Karkat’s nook is strictly better than anything a human can offer her. Rose will sit and watch.

Face beet red with humiliation, she dips her head and gets to work.


End file.
